Lighting is an important part of human life. Since Thomas Edison has invented electric lighting, the life of human being was widely changed. With the improvement in LED (Light emitting diode) technology and the decrease in cost, LED technology rapidly extends to various light fixtures and applications.
Compared with traditional incandescent light bulbs, LED usually has better luminous efficacy. However, LED components have limitations in heat resistance. If the problems of heat dissipation can be solved effectively, the life span of LED and the stability of light fixtures would be greatly improved.
Light bulbs are an important part of a light fixture. Because light bulbs are used for a long period, people have given impressions and preferences of the shape of light bulbs. Currently there are LED light bulbs designed to resemble traditional incandescent light bulbs in the market. However, the production process of LED light bulbs similar to incandescent light bulbs in appearance often faces the problems of weak structures and complicate assembly.
The present invention focuses on the technical problems of these kind of light bulbs. The present invention shows improvements in cost, reliability of products, and production cost.